fall_of_the_dragonfandomcom-20200213-history
Seleana Stark
Seleana Stark is daughter of Robb Stark and Nerisandre Stark. Appearance Seleana has a strong resemblance towards her mother, Nerisandre Stark. She has long bright red locks, pale skin, and a few freckles here and there. Her eyes are an amber-like colour, which some people say look like they have fire within them. She has a few burns scarred onto her back from previous beatings. Personality To others, Seleana is a very eerie and mysterious girl. Being enslaved and locked away in the Red Temple for years made major changes to her personality and even bigger changes to her mindset. They beat the beliefs of R'hllor into her, and was taught to only serve him, and do his work. She's still just as impressively intelligent and was often praised on how quickly she got the gist of teachings and practices. However, her "undisputed" faith was just from the fact that she was nothing more than a scared hostage, doing what she could to survive. History Seleana was an extremely moody, energetic, but stubborn child. She'd often throw tantrums when things didn't go her way, and lashed out easily. Around the age of 6 Seleana got into an argument with her parents, and ran away into the forest. She told herself she'd be back by dinner, but got lost. She followed her wits, and followed the edge of a towards Torrhen's Square, but was captured by bandits, and sold to various places, before finally ending up at the Red Temple in Blackhaven. Her family was convinced she was captured and taken to Volantis. House Dondarrion went to great lengths to keep her captivity secretive, when they found out who she was, Though she was extraordinarily stubborn, they indoctrinated her, and converted her to R'hllor with hardships. She hadn't seen the light of day for years, being practically chained to a desk, and told that she must put her studies above all else, There was a time that the Temple wanted to make her a prostitute; they didn't think there was any hope in trying to make her faithful. However, the Temple still noted that she was a Stark, and took into consideration that Jon Snow played a significant role towards the long night. Not only that, but her mother was from Asshai. She was required to stop doing anything related to absolutely any of her previous likes, dislikes, talents, and interests. They wanted to totally wipe out her previous life to make it easier for them to forcefully convert her. She was on the verge of giving up on them but figured out a few tricky ways to be able to do them secretly behind the priests back. They concluded that there was too much potential, and the possible outcome of her coming into contact with the North. They had to make her loyal, for the future of Blackhaven and the Dondarrions. Seleana didn't look much like a Stark, as she owed most of her features to her mother, so no suspicions really grew. She spent many years locked away, studying and growing more and more faithful to the Red God. They told her that she was to tell no one of her Stark identity, and that she must simply refer to herself as Seleana, or Seleana the Red. The High Priest at the Temple was particularly more harsh on her than the other slaves, wanting her to excel badly on request from the Dondarrions. Edric Dondarrion played a large role in her conversion and studies too, learning the teachings of the faith alongside her, hence growing more trustworthy towards him. She later became his right hand, after proving her undying devotion to the faith, and to the Dondarrions. Despite proving herself on multiple occasions and having incredible magic abilities, she always had her doubts about the faith. She missed her family, even if she hadn't seen them in years. Sometimes she questioned the cruelty of the teachings of the faith. Recently, she had been growing more and more increasingly questionable towards the Dondarrions. They would punish her for finding out if even the thought of the Starks crossed her mind. If her birth family found out, could she finally be free? The only thing keeping her from ripping away from them, and running away to the North, was R'hllor. The magical abilities that she had been given were living proof of the faith... and things that she had seen the other priestesses do... the faith was all too real. Seleana often wanted to try to put the blame on her family for what had happened to her in order to make her feel better about the entire thing, and be able to forget about them... but she couldn't. It was her fault. It was all her fault. Maybe she could get away with saying it was because of the evil bandits, or even the Dondarrions, but she was the one who left Winterfell. She was the one who set out into the forest instead of listening to her parents. She was the one who got into the argument which had caused what happened to her to have happened to her. She was scared more than anything. If she were to act out against the Lord of Light himself, what would happen to her? Would he unleash his wrath out on her? Would he care if a mortal acted out against him? These thoughts kept her up at night, but she could never tell or ask anybody. There was never anybody for guidance. So... she kept it to herself, dropping her old teachings of the Old Gods... Misc Likes Drawing, writing, being alone, the quiet, magic, the North, family Dislikes the Head of the Red Temple of Blackhaven, the dark, Weaknesses There's still a lot she doesn't know about her faith, and can often get things wrong, or interpret things she sees in the flame differently than intended. Her distrust in her lieges also cause her mess up often. Category:RP Characters